In a conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic image forming process, a process cartridge type in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means actable on the photosensitive member are integrally assembled into a cartridge and this cartridge is detachably mountable to a main assembly of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus is employed.
In such a process cartridge, as shown in FIG. 35, an opening provided to a developer accommodating frame 31 for accommodating the developer (toner, carrier, etc.) is sealed with a sealing member. Further, a type in which a bonding portion 33 of a toner seal 32 which is the sealing member is pulled and peeled during use, thus unsealing the opening to enable supply of the developer has been widely employed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A) Hei 4-66900).
Further, against a problem such that the developer is scattered in the process cartridge in a developer filling step during manufacturing of the process cartridge, a constitution in which a deformable inner container is used has been proposed (JP-A Hei 4-66980).
However, in the above-described conventional example, there was the following problem
In the above-described JP-A Hei 4-69980, for the purposes of improving operativity of supply of the developer and reducing a cost of a developer supplying device by scattering prevention in the process cartridge, a method of accommodating the developer in a deformable developer accommodating member is described.
However, in the case where the developer is accommodated in the deformable developer accommodating member, the opening of the deformable developer accommodating member is pulled together with the toner seal during unsealing, so that it becomes difficult to effect the unsealing.